Stopping One Bullet Wasn't Enough?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: After Kates death, her ghost appears to Jethro.....Can they have their happy ending? Or will someone destroy both their chances of happiness?


**This is my version of the scene that followed after her death.**

**I wish they had told eachother how they truly felt, but no the stupid writers had to go kill her off. **

**Why did they let Sasha Alexander leave? **

**(If you dont know that Sasha is the fabulous, and stunningly beautiful actress who plays Kate - then go away and watch every series one episode!!!) **

_**Disclaimer; Anyone ever get really bored of writing this bit? I do! I think its a load of crap, I mean come on guys like you dont already know that I do not own any of it, cause is my name on the title sequence? - no! Is Kate alive ? - no! Does Ziva have a daughter called Sarah? No! which consequently means I have no say in the show, which also means I DO NOT OWN IT !**_

**Kate is dead, and appears as a ghost (which I highly doubt would be scary, shes too pretty to scare anyone)**

**Kate:** Why me, Gibbs? Wasn't stopping one bullet enough for you? Why did I have to take two?

**Gibbs:** I - I don't know.

_(Gibbs was speachless, he never thought hed see her beautiful face again, he wished he had died instead of her, he wished he had told her how he felt before it was too late, but now hes lost a wife, a daughter and what could best be desccribed as a crush, but she was more than that, she was his soulmate, his true love)_

**Kate:** You don't know? Come on, Gibbs, what's that famous gut tell you? Why did I die instead of you?

_(Kate waves her arms around, clearly frustrated. She loved him, but had never had the guts to tell him her true feelings, she thought he would never be able to love her, simply because shes not a redhead, she was going to tell him how she felt, but sadly Ari had cruelly murdered her before she had had the chance to)_

**Gibbs: **He wanted to cause as much pain as possible, and by taking you away from me, he took away the only woman Ive ever truly loved, Katie

_(Kate stood there shocked, she never realised he loved her, and wish they had a chance, to be happy - together, and she was happy that he loved her, but so sad that they would never be together, they wouldnt get married, they wouldnt have children. She had always wanted children, her siblings had had children, her parents had bugged her to have them, and she waited because the only children she wanted to carry were his.)_

**Kate: **You loved me?

_(When she spoke her voice, crackled with emotion, emotion that she had worked so hard to disguise when she was alive. She spoke with a slightly dazed smile gracing her lips, not believing her own ears)_

**Gibbs: **Of course I loved you, more than anything in the world and I wish that I had protected you, I wish that I had died instead of you, Im so so sorry Katie.

_(For the first time since Kate's death he allowed a tear to slip down his cheek, she wanted so much to reach out and comfort him, but she couldnt and it hurt her so much, not being able to kiss him, to hold him, to make love to him, it felt like her heart was being strangled, shattered over and over again, until nothiing was left but dust)_

**Kate: **Thought you had a rule about apologising Gibbs

_(He smirked at this, although technically dead she could still quote his own rules back to him)_

**Gibbs: **Your an exception, Katie

_(She smiled, happily at his endearment, wanting to kiss him)_

**Kate: **I love you too

_(He smiled and on one hand he felt ecstatic, the stunningly beautiful that he had loved since they met, actually loved him back, he never thought she would love him. He saw her as beautiful, young, and amazing. He saw himself as an old man, a divorcee, and someone that she wouldnt love. He was wrong. Very wrong, she loved him, and it was like someone had given him his dream, but some sicko had taken her from him before he even got the chance to kiss her)_

**Gibbs: **I shouldve told you before it was too late

**Kate: **Its never too late Jethro

_(He looked at her confused, not understanding what she was saying)_

**Gibbs: **But it is, your gone, and its all my fault

**Kate: **It wasnt your fault, you wasnt to know

**Gibbs: **I shouldve known Katie, I shouldve protected you

**Kate: **Ill wait for you Jethro

**Gibbs: **But how can I live without you?

**Kate: **You have to live on Jethro, be happy

_(She wanted nothing more than him to be happy, even if it were not with her)_

**Gibbs: **Ill be happy with you

_(This made her smile, but she still pleaded with him to live)_

**Kate: **Live on......for us

**Gibbs: **I can't.......because the only way we can be together.......I would die for us Katie, then we can be together, forever and always

**Kate: **But Jethro, you have a life to live

_(She begged him to live on, her heart breaking knowing that they would not love, as love should be but die apart and never have the chance that they was taken from them)_

**Gibbs: **So did you. All I have in my life now, is my job, and my boat, with you gone, its pointless, I want to be with you, I love you

**Kate: **I cant talk you out of this can I?

_(She smiled in the knowledge that he still had not given up on her, and never would, but she felt guilty for taking him away from everyone else, from Abby, Ducky and the team)_

**Gibbs: **Nope

_(He smiled knowing that soon they would be together, later that day his body would be found but his soul. His soul would live on, and love on, with his soulmate; Katie. Nothing lasts forever, but they knew there love would. There love would live on, forever and always)_


End file.
